


Training of Sheik

by CrookedCompass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/CrookedCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years to wait while the King of Evil reigns... Princess Zelda failed her people. But Sheik won't make her mistakes when he can protect Hyrule. Only idealists let destiny decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training of Sheik

The windmill turned slowly as the sun rose behind the hills surrounding Kakariko Village. In two years, everything looked almost the same as the first day he arrived. The horse beside Sheik snorted, investigating the grass. He reached out a wrapped hand, resting it on the neck of the horse. The same horse that carried Princess Zelda and Impa from Hyrule Castle when the Dark King attacked.

But no Zelda ever arrived in Kakariko Village. Only a boy named Sheik, who would take over as guardian of Kakariko Village when Impa entered the Shadow Temple as its Sage. There was no life for him before that stormy night.

“Sheik,” Dampé groaned, “I’m going to sleep.”

He smiled beneath his mask, nodding to the old man. Dampé was under Impa’s command when he first let Sheik live in his hut by the graveyard. But when Impa would someday hear the call and go beyond reach to the Sacred Realm, he wouldn’t have to let the new guardian stay. And while he swore to keep his cabin door open to Sheik, a year had been more than enough training in the house of the dead.

There was nothing there but Impa’s endless drills, ghosts, and the twisted redead, which Sheik had no more time for. The sun hurried across the sky, already beyond the hills and nearly above Death Mountain. He would visit there too someday, but there were others to save first.

 “Wake me up if you want a free gravesite,” Dampé grumbled, shambling toward the graveyard past the borders of Kakariko Village.

He knew Sheik wouldn’t be coming. He hadn’t slept in the hut since he was fourteen years old. The Hero of Time still slept, and all of Hyrule needed a guardian. And if Sheik could defend a village, then…

Grabbing onto the saddle, Sheik lifted himself onto the horse and headed for his first destination. Through the Village and past the man trapped on his rooftop, he rode into the fine morning rain of Hyrule Fields towards a forest he knew well. The visions still came to him in dreams, and he knew what was coming next.


End file.
